This invention relates to a clip device for sealing objects such as balloons, flexible tubing and the like.
A clip device for sealing balloons is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 1,201,045 to Head. The device is cut or stamped from a single piece of material, preferably sheet metal, and comprises two clamping arms connected to a central portion forming a mouthpiece through which the balloon valve is inserted. One clamping arm has a rolled end which is applied laterally across the balloon valve, thereby pinching the valve flat and compressing it into a larger C-shaped flange provided on the other clamping arm.
Another clamping device for tubular objects is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,612,475 and 3,713,622, both to Dinger. Two clamping arms are connected by an integral hinge, each arm having a latching means at the end opposite the hinge. These clamps compress the tube flat across the full surface area of the inner surface of the arms.
A disadvantage of the prior clip devices is the likelihood of leaks, due to the fact that the balloon valve or tube is only compressed flat.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an improved clip device which ensures a more reliable seal on an object, such as a balloon, flexible tube and the like.
It is another object of the invention to provide an improved clip device which is easily reopened and is reusable.
It is a further object of the invention to provide an improved clip device which is inexpensively manufactured of a suitable plastic material, and is simple in construction and operation.